1. Technical Field
This application relates to storage systems and, in particular, to storage commands.
2. Related Art
A host may transmit storage commands to a storage device to read data from the storage device, write data to the storage device, and/or to perform administrative operations on the storage device. The host may be a computer, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a blade server, a mobile device, a tablet, a cell phone, a smart device, a personal digital assistant, or any other processing device.
The storage device may perform the storage commands. When performing a read command, for example, the storage device may transmit data from the storage device to the host. In some examples, the storage commands may conform to a storage protocol, such as a Non Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) standard. The NVMe standard describes a register interface, a command set, and feature set for PCI Express (PCIE®)-based Solid-State Drives (SSDs). PCIE is a registered trademark of PCI-SIG Corporation of Portland, Oreg.